Translokalisation
Die Crew der Voyager wird einer nach dem anderen von Bewohnern des Planeten Nyria III ersetzt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog B'Elanna stürmt aus einer Tür. Sie trägt ein Bat'leth. Tom Paris läuft ihr hinterher und will wissen warum sie den Todesstoß nicht ausgeführt hat, sie war doch in der optimalen Position. Sie reagiert gereizt, sie mag dieses klingonische Kampfprogramm nicht. Sie ist nur mitgegangen, wegen seiner albernen Wette. Sie fuchtelt mit dem Bat'leth hin und her und Tom möchte wissen, warum sie immer so feindselig reagiert. Das macht sie noch wütender, denn sie sei doch gar nicht feindselig. Da taucht plötzlich neben ihnen ein Fremder, von der Spezies der Nyrianer, auf. Er fragt sie, wo er denn jetzt ist und wirkt orientierungslos. Akt I: Mysteriöser Austausch thumb|leftTom Paris informiert die Brücke. B'Elanna erklärt ihm, dass er sich auf der ''Voyager'' befindet. Sie möchte auch wissen wo er vorher war und er gibt an auf dem Planeten Nyria III gewesen zu sein und zwar gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg. Sie bringen ihn auf die Krankenstation. Der Gast beschwert sich über die niedrige Temperatur und über die starke Helligkeit im Raum. Der Doktor stellt die Raumtemperatur und die Lichtverhältnisse für den Gast entsprechend ein. Dieser erzählt Captain Kathryn Janeway, an was er sich erinnern kann. Er wirkt unschuldig und erzählt von seiner Kolonie und deren Lage. Als Kes nicht auf der Krankenstation erscheint, wird festgestellt, dass sie nicht mehr an Bord ist und zur gleichen Zeit, als der Fremde erschien, vom Schiff verschwand. B'Elanna macht sich zusammen mit Harry Kim auf die Suche nach der Ursache. Sie führen mehrere Diagnosen durch und entdecken eine Polaronwelle, doch plötzlich ist auch Harry verschwunden. Zeitgleich erscheint auf der Brücke ein weiterer Nyrianer. Immer mehr Crewmitglieder verschwinden. Es wird klar, dass sie ihre Plätze mit den Nyrianern tauschen. Sie geben an, dass Fremde in ihrer Kolonie erschienen sind. Captain Janeway ordnet weitere Untersuchungen der Vorgänge an und möchte, dass die Nyrianer in die Frachträume gebracht und dort bewacht werden. Chakotay meint, dass sie doch ganz harmlos wirken, aber Captain Janeway meint, sie habe ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Alle 9 Minuten findet ein Austausch statt, das heißt, dass in 18 Stunden die ganze Crew ausgetauscht sein wird. thumb|Captain Janeway verschwindet thumb|Sabotage des Schiffes B'Elanna hat mit Rislan, einem nyrianischen Wissenschaftler, gesprochen und aufgrund dessen Aussage ein Mimiwurmloch gefunden, dass für die Vorgänge verantwortlich sein könnte. Als Captain Janeway gerade anordnen will dieser Theorie nachzugehen, verschwindet auch sie. B'Elanna forscht zusammen mit Rislan weiter. Doch die Theorie des Wurmloches lässt sich nicht halten, da keine Fluktuationen im Quantenniveau vorhanden sind. Sie entdeckt, dass es kein natürliches Phänomen ist, sondern eine Transportertechnologie. Doch bevor sie ihr Wissen melden kann wird sie von Rislan vom Schiff transportiert. Chakotay und Fähnrich Lang befinden sich alleine auf der Brücke. Sie versiegeln alle nicht mehr benutzten Bereiche. Als Chakotay mit den Nyrianern sprechen will, ist der Frachtraum bereits leer. Sie beginnen die Voyager zu übernehmen. Chakotay löst Sicherheitsalarm aus, doch die übriggebliebenen Crewmitglieder haben keinen Chance gegen die Übermacht der Nyrianer. Chakotay versucht noch zusammen mit Fähnrich Gennaro so viele Systeme wie möglich zu sabotieren. Kurz bevor auch Chakotay verschwindet, transferiert er den Doktor in den mobilen Emitter, damit sein Programm nicht gelöscht wird und nimmt ihn mit. Akt II: Die Kolonie thumb|Das Portal ist gefunden Alle Crewmitglieder landen in einer erdenähnlichen Umgebung und werden von Nyrianern bewacht. Die Umgebung sieht aus als sei sie extra für die Menschen erschaffen worden. Die Kommunikatoren werden ihnen abgenommen. Als die ganze Crew eingetroffen ist, werden sie von Taleen willkommen geheißen in ihrer neuen Heimat. Es wird ihnen gesagt, dass die Nyrianer die Voyager benötigen, um ihre Errungenschaften zu verteidigen und dass eine Flucht unmöglich ist. Tuvok hat festgestellt, dass das Gebiet komplett isoliert ist und von natürlichen Barrieren umgrenzt. Captain Janeway vermutet, dass es eine holographische Anlage ist, denn es scheint alles zu perfekt zu sein. Da öffnet sich plötzlich eine Art Verzerrung. Ein Wesen tritt hervor und stellt sich als Jarleth vor – er sei ihr Nachbar. Er erzählt, dass er 9 Jahre gebraucht hat, um dieses Portal zu entdecken. Captain Janeway gelingt es über einen Handel von Nahrungsvorräten an die Informationen über die Signatur des Portal zu kommen. Der Doktor wird über seinen mobilen Emitter umprogrammiert, so dass er die Signatur der Portale sehen kann. Er beginnt die Umgebung abzusuchen. Tuvok baut unterdessen an einer Waffe aus den Komponenten, die Neelix aus den Replikatoren ausgebaut hat. Der Doktor ist gelangweilt, da er nichts entdeckt, doch B'Elanna treibt ihn an und schließlich findet er doch etwas und Jarleth öffnet das Tor. Captain Janeway, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Tom und Jarleth gelangen in einen Korridor und schauen sich getrennt von einander um. Akt III: Das Kontrollsystem Tom und B'Elanna entdecken mehrere komplett autarke Biosphären. Captain Janeway und Tuvok haben Zugang zu einem Computer erhalten und finden Informationen über 94 verschiedene Umgebungen. Sie stellen fest, dass sie sich auf einem Schiff befinden. Bei ihren Untersuchungen am nyrianischen Computerterminal lösen sie jedoch Alarm aus. Taleen, Kommandierende des Biosphärenschiffes der Nyrianer, nimmt mit Dammar, dem nyrianischen Kommandanten der Voyager, Kontakt auf. Sie berichtet, dass einige Crewmitglieder daus ihrem Habitat entflohen sind. Dammar ist beunruhigt und befiehlt, die Flüchtigen sofort wieder einzufangen. Taleen erwidert, dass die Flüchtlinge wahrscheinlich Widerstand leisten werden und bittet daher um die Erlaubnis eventuell härtere Maßnahmen anzuwenden. Dammar gewährt ihr im Notfall Gewalt anzuwenden. Er befiehlt seinem Steuermann Kurs auf das Biosphärenschiff zu setzen, um weitere Gefahren durch die entflohenen Lebensformen abzuwenden. Jarleth versucht Tom und B'Elanna davon zu überzeugen in ihr Habitat zurückzukehren. Nach einer Weile würden sie die Annehmlichkeiten genießen lernen. Doch die beiden wollen den Captain und Tuvok nicht zurücklassen. Schließlich wird Jarleth von den Nyrianern entdeckt. Dieser beteuert den Nyrianern nichts Böses getan zu haben und verrät die anderen. Tom und B'Elanna müssen in das Habitat der Argala fliehen. Dieses ist eine Eislandschaft mit einer Temperatur von unter -20°C. Die Nyrianer folgen ihnen, aber durch die Kälte fällt ihnen die Verfolgung schwer. In der Zwischenzeit haben Captain Janeway und Tuvok den Translokator entdeckt und versuchen Zugriff darauf zu erlangen. B'Elanna friert extrem im Argala-Habitat, denn Klingonen ertragen die Kälte sehr schlecht. Tom sucht sich mit ihr ein Versteck und wärmt ihre Hände mit seinem Atem. Er muss sie regelrecht zwingen sich zu bewegen und nicht aufzugeben. Die Nyrianer spüren das Versteck auf, sind aber durch die Kälte schon so stark beeinträchtigt, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlieren. Es gelingt B'Elanna und Tom die Nyrianer zu überwältigen. Sie wollen das Habitat verlassen, können aber den Ausgang nicht finden. Captain Janeway und Tuvok gelingt es sie im Argala-Habitat zu finden und mit dem Translokator herauszuholen. Zeitgleich versetzen sie zwei hochranginge Nyrianer von der Voyager in das Argala-Habitat. Captain Janeway begibt sich auch dorthin und droht den Nyrianern an, sie alle ins Argala-Habitat zu translokalisieren, wenn sie die Voyager nicht herausgeben. Die Nyrianer geben schließlich auf und willigen ein, dass sie die Voyager zurückgeben und die anderen Gefangenen ebenfalls frei geben. Tom entspannt sich auf dem Holodeck in Neelix Erholungsprogramm und B'Elanna setzt sich zu ihm. Sie freuen sich über die wiedergewonnene Wärme. An ihren Blicken kann man sehen, dass Sie nicht nur über die körperliche Wärme sprechen. Still sitzen sie nebeneinander und lächeln. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Episode setzt eine Nebenhandlung aus der vorangegangenen Episode fort. B'Elanna hat in eine Wette mit Tom Paris verloren. Die Wettschuld musste sie zu Beginn dieser Episode einlösen. Die Translokationstechnologie wird nochmals in erwähnt, als die Voyager beraubt wird. Während der Terminal-Bildschirm im Holo-Komplex das lateinische Alphabet verwendet, ist die Tastatur in einer fremden Schrift beschriftet. Das Habitat der Föderation im Holokomplex ist eine erdähnliche Sauerstoff-Stickstoff-Biosphäre. Auch wenn die Besatzung der Voyager nur diese Atmosphäre atmet und dieser Biosphäre ausgesetzt wird, gibt es im Föderationsgebiet Planeten mit weit unterschiedlicheren Umweltbedingungen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Displaced (episode) es:Displaced fr:Displaced (épisode) nl:Displaced Kategorie:Episode (VOY)